


Turntables

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Kris has a confrontation with Laguna that doesn't turn out the way he intended, and maybe it's for the better.
Relationships: Jinn | Kris Rutherford/Laguna Husert
Kudos: 3





	Turntables

“It’s generally frowned upon to strong-arm your physician.” Laguna leaned against the door frame. Nonchalant. 

There was something in the way that the former actor’s unflappable demeanor that never failed to strike a nerve. Laguna didn’t seem like the lecturing type, but his commentary was grating all the same. Kris bit back through gritted teeth, "You can leave now of your own will...or you can leave in a few minutes in a body bag."

“If you worked on it, maybe that line wouldn’t sound so rehearsed.” Laguna snickered, “how long did you practice that-”

In an instant, Kris was up, on his feet, a breath away, and gripping the collar of Laguna’s jacket(which only served to bring them even closer together.) “I don’t make idle threats.” The snarl in his voice had the opposite of the intended effect on Laguna, whose lips twisted in an unforgiving smirk-clearly amused instead of intimidated. Anger boiled at a furious pace inside Kris as his cheeks heated.

“And I haven’t made a habit of suffering fools,” Laguna returned. The other man leaned in, his nose brushing Kris' cheek, his breath ghosting against the shell of Kris’ ear, “Yet here we are all the same.”

As Kris’ heart stuttered, Laguna’s eyes glittered with mirth. How had the water ether user taken control? Kris had him pinned, and somehow Laguna transformed his threat into an unintentional bluff. Unless...he pushed right back.

Their lips crashed together as Kris closed the distance. Any semblance of control he may have gained dissipated as Laguna returned the kiss in kind. Knees weak, against all odds, Kris sunk into the embrace. When they eventually parted, he was left stumbling for purchase.

“If this is your notion of a threat, I’ll be delighted to indulge you.” The smirk had never left Laguna’s aristocratic features. 

Kris was left sputtering as his face boiled for an entirely different reason. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well.... How the turntables.(¬‿¬)  
> Everything I've written for them so far is Kris is a grump and becomes less of a grump after inadvertently making out w/ Laguna. I swear that I'll mix it up a bit next time(*~▽~)  
> Anyway, thanks for reading^^ I hope you enjoyed it! Any comments, kudos, etc. are greatly appreciated (*≧▽≦)


End file.
